


come in with the rain

by saturnhoshi



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Attempt at Humor, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, soonwoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 16:20:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20230774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturnhoshi/pseuds/saturnhoshi
Summary: What Wonwoo doesn't expect, while studying for his finals, is to meet a cherry headed stranger in a library at 1am. But somehow, things turn out pretty well.





	come in with the rain

It’s when Wonwoo realizes he’s been reading the same sentence over and over again, for what seems to be the sixth time, that he eventually becomes aware that he’s been studying for quite a long time already. His notes written down in his notebook suddenly begin to feel really far away, Wonwoo isn’t even able to distinguish the letters from the numbers anymore. He blinks many times but his vision doesn’t seem to get back to normal. Wonwoo sighs, takes off his glasses and puts them down on the table. He turns his head toward the outside, and notices that the sun has already set down, letting the sky become really dark, only lighted up by the moon. This scene would be really calm, silent and peaceful if it weren’t for the loud sound of the shower, screaming through the windows of the library, now wet by the raindrops. Wonwoo peeks at his phone and observes that it’s indeed getting late; moreover he doesn’t have an umbrella. He’s been at the library since early afternoon; it looked like a really good day back then, Wonwoo had even been mad for having to stay here all day to study instead of hanging out with his friends, enjoying the good weather of a great Saturday afternoon.

He only took a short break when Seungkwan came in and suggested to him (it rather seemed like an order) that they went out and took a break, and eventually they ended up joining their friends in the café situated right in front of the library. At that time, Wonwoo would have sworn that Seungkwan was nothing but his guardian angel. Wonwoo had already been studying for his finals for a few hours and was nearly about to have a mental breakdown when Seungkwan had arrived. He was wearing a pretty pink shirt and black jeans, torn apart around his knees, and his blond bangs were falling over his brown eyes. Wonwoo would even add to that description that there was a golden halo above his head.

“You’ve been studying too much, Wonwoo”, started Seungkwan, “You should take a break, you know. I know that exams are in less than a week but I think it would be better to be alive to take them; otherwise those study sessions would have been useless. And with the way you’re overworking yourself, your health won’t hold out for a long time. The boys are actually waiting for you at the café and I promised them I would bring you, we’re kind of, like, very worried for you. Please come?”

Seungkwan pouted then smiled softly at Wonwoo, giving him his hand, and Wonwoo only hesitated for half a second before he took Seungkwan’s hand and rose up. He collected his things, refusing to listen to the plaints of his brain (read: his anxiety), begging him to stay otherwise he would fail his exams. Seungkwan and he eventually went to the café and joined Joshua, Minghao and Hansol. What had to be a little half hour savoring their drinks and talking quickly transformed into two long hours that didn’t seem that long in the moment.

Wonwoo was really thankful for this break; thanks to it he had emptied his head and gave air back to his lungs, which had seemed to be full of water a few moments ago. However, after going back to the library, and facing his notes again, Wonwoo started to feel very overwhelmed by the amount of things he still had to learn and, suddenly, realized how much of a bad idea his carefree and long trip with his friends was, and how he could have spent his time learning two lessons of his economy class instead. Head in his hands, Wonwoo stayed in this position for a few minutes, thinking of the choices left : a sleepless night, or failing his exams. The choice was quickly made, and time passed faster than he saw it pass, because when he looked back at the time he had spent on that uncomfortable chair, in front of notes whose sense now disappeared, midnight had already passed. Up to that time, he wasn’t alone in the library (far from his home, but the only one of the city that stayed open all night); however the last person other than him had eventually left the building, letting Wonwoo drown alone in the sea of economy and math notes.

Here he is now, spread out on the table, head between his arms, struggling to keep his eyes open when all he wants to do is closing them. Eventually, he ends up shutting them for a few seconds, maybe minutes (hours?), then opens them again, gets up, finally determined to pull himself together. He quickly looks around him and sees that he rain hasn’t stopped yet, and that he’s still alone.

He takes a deep inspiration, stands back correctly on his chair, rearranges his notes in a decent way, and tries to get back to work. He succeeds, at least for some time, when suddenly, when looking up to take in his surroundings, he sees a fast shadow behind the art history books shelf. Wonwoo stills, puzzled, and hold his breathing. He blames his imagination and the late hour, and starts to breathe normally again, taking back his pen at the end of his fingers. He’s about to write something, when a loud sound is heard, still in the art history books shelf. Wonwoo gets up suddenly, his heart beating fast, his breathing becoming faster and faster, and a feeling of fear forms in his stomach. On top of that, after what seemed to be the fall of a book, now some crackles can be heard. Wonwoo is sure he didn’t see anyone enter the library. Shaking, probably because of the tiredness and the fear, he walks toward the place where he heard the noise. He walks, slowly but surely, his heart pounding when he’s less than two feet from the history books department. Courageous enough, Wonwoo peeks and, to his surprise, sees a young man, smaller but looking around his age. Wonwoo backs away immediately, almost letting a small cry out, but covering his mouth fast enough to prevent it. The person in front of him looks as surprised as he is, and stares at Wonwoo for a little second before letting a laugh out of his mouth, resounding in the vast room, and strangely pleasant to hear.

“You’re pale, you look like you just saw a ghost,” says the young man, letting a small smile appear. Wonwoo thinks his lips are really pretty. “I’m sorry if I scared you”, he adds, face indeed looking sorry.

Wonwoo takes a second to stare at his face. His hair seems to be colored with a mix of pink and cherry red, his lips are rosy and chapped (but somehow, Wonwoo swears they look soft, he would almost like to touch them to confirm his thought), his eyes are dark and a lot of piercings are decorating his ears. He’s wearing a black shirt, a quite long necklace and a backpack of the same color of his shirt. His jeans are grey, roughly torn everywhere. He doesn’t look tired, even though it’s almost 1am. On the contrary, serenity emanates from the boy’s face and somehow Wonwoo envies him for that. Because, while the man in front of him looks very peaceful, Wonwoo probably has big bags under his eyes, slightly hidden behind his round glasses, and his face must be colored in grey. Wonwoo feels the stress escape through the pores of his skin, his brown hair lifted up looking insipid next to the red haired boy whose hair is falling in front of his eyes. Wonwoo would almost feel like a black and white character if it wasn’t for his yellow shirt that makes him look alive.

  
“I didn’t see you come in,” says Wonwoo, “and I’ve been locked in there for such a long time I think I might’ve become a little paranoiac, honestly”, he adds with a shy smile.

  
The boy-without-a-name laughs at that, bringing to light white teeth and the way his eyes delicately close when he chuckles. Then, he says:

“I think you were asleep when I came in, so I tried to be quiet, didn’t want to wake you up, I guess. But I failed miserably”, he bites his lower lip and looks at the book he’s holding, Wonwoo quickly understands that it’s the book who fell earlier, letting a loud thud ringing in the room. Amused, Wonwoo shows a bigger smile this time, shyness visibly gone. However his smile begins to fade away the moment he hesitates asking for his name. He doesn’t have the time to take a decision when unexpectedly; the other student (because he does look like a student, and he’s also in a library, obviously trying to study with art history books) speaks again.

  
“I’m Kwon Soonyoung, by the way.”

The boy -Soonyoung- has a warm look on his face, Wonwoo almost feels fondness looking at him, and apparently, the boy seems to be waiting for his answer. Wonwoo doesn’t know why, but he feels kind of nervous. Even more than he was when he thought the library was haunted. But he also can’t help thinking that Soonyoung’s name suits him very well. A pretty name, for a pretty person. Wonwoo’s heart starts speeding up again when he realizes he still hasn’t told him his own name.

“Jeon Wonwoo”, he only manages to say, softly, his gaze toward the ground. When he finally dares to look into the other’s eyes, his tense body finally seems to calm down and a smile appears on his face. “Jeon Wonwoo”, he repeats, this time louder. Soonyoung nods, smiles again, and puts the book back on the shelf.

  
“I don’t want to disturb you any more in your studies, Jeon Wonwoo”, says Soonyoung. His eyes turn to the window, he watches how the shower has calmed down but the rain is still there. “To be honest, I would have loved leaving in a cool way after saying that, but I don’t have any umbrella and I don’t really want to go home damped, you know, so- I think I’m probably going to stay here.”

Wonwoo can’t help himself, he chuckles. Not in a mocking tone, more like in a soft, innocent one. Soonyoung stares at him for a moment before laughing too, their laughs, somehow harmonious, ringing through the room.

“I don’t have one either,” starts Wonwoo, “I’m going back to studying, but- you can stay at my table, if you want. I mean, only if you have to stay and you don’t want to be, you know, alone,” Wonwoo takes a short break, afraid his next attempt at being somewhat funny ends up ruined and he ends up embarrassed. However, he decides to keep going, “I mean, I’m not really recommending you to stay there alone, I think I saw a ghost someday”, then, whispering, he adds, “Don’t tell anyone but, I think this place is haunted”. He smiles at Soonyoung, quite shyly. Soonyoung gives him back his smile, without the shy part, rather genuine. He nods and answers:

“You know, I’m really scared of ghosts,” he fakes a sigh, “what can I do, I don’t have any other choice then, I’ll have to stay with you until it stops raining”, he smirks and ends up giggling, before taking back his book and preparing himself to follow Wonwoo up to his table.

Let’s hope it doesn’t stop then, Wonwoo surprises himself thinking.

“And, at that moment I couldn’t really do anything you know, so I simply told that asshole to fuck off and now I realize that it wasn’t truly the best thing to say because the next thing he did was punching me and it hurt like hell.”

Wonwoo can’t stop laughing and he feels so good. Soonyoung and he have been talking for almost three hours now, the morning already starting to peek through the window, rain long gone. Wonwoo wipes a tear coming from one of his eye, born from how much he’s actually laughing.

“Why the fuck would you say that to someone muscled, Soonyoung, I swear you’re crazy”, Wonwoo says through his laugh. Soonyoung is laughing too. And Wonwoo keeps himself from telling him that he looks really pretty when he laughs, not wanting to look weird or anything. But nevertheless, he does think that Soonyoung looks really pretty when he laughs. Actually, he’s pretty even when he isn’t laughing. He’s just. Pretty. And so is his name. Wonwoo begins to think he’s fucked, but then again it’s four in the morning and he simply assumes this is the consequence of not seeing any real human being, other than people studying and his own friends, in almost an entire day.

“Listen, my best friend is very muscular too, and he wouldn’t hurt a fly, you know, so maybe I did think that, if Jihoon wouldn’t punch a person who told him to fuck off, so wouldn’t that Mingyu guy. But he did. And I would have too, to be honest.”

Wonwoo snickers even more at that. He’s about to answer when he sees Soonyoung yawning. Trapped, he yawns too and Soonyoung smiles a bit.

“It’s really late, isn’t it?” Soonyoung says.

“Yeah” Wonwoo answers softly. He’s tired, like really tired, he had only finished learning what he had to learn some time ago, and the rain had stopped around that time too, but he hadn’t feel like leaving. Actually, he wanted to talk more with Soonyoung, so he had stayed. And he’s not regretting it a bit, because they talked so much that Wonwoo almost considers him a friend now (although maybe he would want something more meaningful than just a friend, but Wonwoo won’t admit that). Soonyoung told him a lot about himself, like the fact that he’s a dancer and is majoring in dance but still has art history classes and exams, coming soon on top of that. They were both born the same year, Soonyoung older by a month, and they are also studying at the same university but somehow never managed to ever see each other. Wonwoo doesn’t want to admit it out loud, but even though it’s dreadfully late, he actually wants them to stay to keep on talking together. In fact, deep down, he isn’t even sure that after this night they will still talk to each other. And Wonwoo wants to keep talking to him, doesn’t want them to abruptly stop the moment they leave the library’s building. Right now, Wonwoo is kind of afraid, asking for his number and all, because what if he looks weird and Soonyoung starts hating him?

Wonwoo really finds his anxiety insufferable and hates the way he can’t do half of the things he genuinely wants to do because of it. He feels his face going tense, his breathing fastening, his heart thumping in his chest. Wonwoo feels like crying and finds himself so fucking ridiculous because who the fuck would cry for not being able to ask for a number; how old is he, ten ? But when Wonwoo’s breath starts to feel heavier, Soonyoung notices and his eyes are flooded with worry.

“Wonwoo, are you okay ?” he asks, voice flustered with worry too. Wonwoo wants to dig his own grave for causing Soonyoung trouble and worries just because of the awful nervousness he couldn’t even manage to control.

“I’m fine”, Wonwoo answers in a quiet whisper. “Actually, I-“ he stops for a second, wants to beat the shit out of his mind for bearing with his anxiety for almost five years now without actually doing nothing against it. But, it’s mostly his fault, no need to blame his poor brain for that. It’s him who has to do something and fight against it. Soonyoung looks at him, concerned.

Come on, Wonwoo thinks, it’s just a short sentence. I’ll be able to do it and then I’ll be able to finally let air penetrate in my lungs. Soonyoung won’t laugh at me. He’s not like that. What Wonwoo has seen of him for the past hours doesn’t seem like that type of guy at all. So, Wonwoo takes a deep breath and eventually deals with it. He says, in a super fast way :

“Actually, I was wondering if we would , like, still be friends after tonight, because I- I really had fun with you and it would be a bummer not to keep talking, you know, so- yeah” Wonwoo breathes loudly because he feels as if he had talked without breathing for what seems to be a really long time. He doesn’t close his eyes, but doesn’t look at Soonyoung’s either. He just looks away, feeling his ears reddening, and only after a short time he looks back at Soonyoung.

Soonyoung is smiling. Actually smiling with the prettiest smile he’s put on his face for the whole night. A pure, beautiful, and warm one; Wonwoo wants to drown in his lips right now.

“Yeah, of course we will keep on talking, Wonwoo”, Soonyoung declares, softly, “You want us to exchange our numbers or something ?”

  
Wonwoo can only nod, happiness flooding his heart. They do exchange their numbers, and they do go home, and they also do text each other a “See you on Monday, maybe ?” text that same night. Wonwoo falls asleep, a smile on his face, his eyes clouded with sleep and a red light coming from somewhere between his dreams and Soonyoung’s hair. Maybe both.

When he wakes up the next day, Wonwoo feels exhausted. He fell asleep really late last night, early in the morning and only woke up at noon. He gets up, energy drained, and walks toward the bathroom to clean himself. When he looks at the mirror, he spots bigger and darker bags under his eyes, his hair messed up and his lips colorless. He looks very sick.

He sighs, takes a shower, tries to do something with his hair (eventually succeeds but somehow, it doesn’t look as good as Soonyoung’s own hair). He wonders for a second if he should take breakfast or lunch since noon already passed but eventually only goes for a glass of water because well, he’s not that hungry. He still washes his teeth though and when he looks back at the mirror, he notices that he got some colors back. He breathes and goes back to his room, glances at his desk and with a sigh, sits on his chair. Last night he managed to be over with what he had to do for tomorrow’s class and also got time to study for next week’s finals. He doesn’t really have anything to study right now and probably should rest but he doesn’t feel like it, so eventually he opens his PC and plays the new game he bought last week for quite some time before closing it again and going back to his bed, pretty early. When he lies down, he sets his eyes on his cell phone, which stayed the whole day on his nightstand, silent mode on, without Wonwoo touching it, and sees that he actually got a lot of texts and one missed call. He sees that his mom called in the morning and hurriedly calls her back. After he talked with his mom and made sure to tell her he’s okay and eating well, even though it’s a lie, he looks through his messages. He scrolls the latest conversation and sees that a bunch of his friends spammed him in their group chat, asking if he was okay; Wonwoo smiles at that. He’s about to reply when unexpectedly he receives a new text. Usually, Wonwoo is used to only have the group chat with his friends active; he doesn’t really talk to anyone besides them. However, when he sees the notification for a new text from “Kwon Soonyoung”, somehow he’s not really surprised. He’s rather happy.

**kwon soonyoung**  
hey wonwoo, i was wondering if you wanted to have lunch with me tomorrow ?  
around 1pm, you told me it was your lunch time right ?  
you can bring friends of yours if you want, of course  
i mean, i’ll be alone though, my friends can’t come

**jeon wonwoo**  
Yeah, I’d like that. Thanks for asking me.  
Actually, my friends and I don’t have the same schedule, they can’t eat with me.  
So, I’ll be alone, is that okay ?

**kwon soonyoung**  
yeah sure  
cool it’s settled then  
nice  
see you

Wonwoo wants to reply but he quite doesn’t know what to say so he just closes the messages app, forgetting to tell his friends he’s alive and he only thinks about tomorrow for the whole night. He had wanted to sleep early but, just because of Kwon Soonyoung, now he can’t sleep at all. He wonders if it’ll be awkward tomorrow, they haven’t seen each other since last night at the library and Wonwoo is a bit unsure of the way things will turn out. Maybe their lunch will be silent, maybe they will not have anything to say to each other, and maybe Wonwoo will have to fake a call to leave this terrible situation.

For a brief moment, Wonwoo questions himself. Of course he’s been fairly anxious before becoming friends with Seungkwan, and relatively more anxious when Seungkwan presented him to his group of friends he can now call his too. But, he’s never completely been as apprehensive as he is right now, except maybe around the boys he’s liked. But he can’t really like Soonyoung, he just spent some hours with him, merely just talking and well, laughing too, a lot, but it’s still not enough to have a crush, is it ?

However, Wonwoo must confess that Soonyoung is really, really his type. He’s funny, like very funny, and nice too, but he can also be serious when he needs to be, and he looked like he cared about Wonwoo even though he had just met him, and Wonwoo can’t help but be fond of him already. Soonyoung also showed him some videos of him dancing and Wonwoo was taken aback because what the fuck Soonyoung is stunning when he dances and he could only be dazed looking at the screen, feeling breathless.

He’s so talented and beautiful and genuine and eventually, Wonwoo thinks this is more than enough.

**Author's Note:**

> hello <3 here we are. this is my first work ever on this platform so please be kind and respectful !! and i hope you let me know what you thought about this by commenting or leaving kudos. comments are veryyy appreciated, i always enjoy reading about how my writing made you feel, if it did make you feel something. 
> 
> soonwoo are my babies ♡ i absolutely love their dynamics and how much they care about each other. their friendship is really precious and i've been shipping them for a while now. i've read so many stories about them and i always wanted to make one. i was planning to make this a chaptered fic but... i kinda fell hard on the inspiration page. thus i decided to cut the story short here and to take it slow, to just start doing chaptered stories when i will feel more at ease with my writing maybe. but what was in my mind was : studying dates, soonyoung meeting wonwoo's friends and vice versa, wonwoo watching soonyoung's dance show at the end of the year, soonwoo first kiss, soonwoo MATCHING CLOTHES damn i really wanted to write about that lmao. someday maybe. well, i wish you a good day or a sweet night!
> 
> ps: english is not my first language :)  
i've writing and reading since i was a kid but it has always been in french and it's hard to do it in another language but it's also so challenging and cool !!


End file.
